Karma Debt (Story based on a simdate simulator by TopazShrine)
by ZombeeChan
Summary: Hello! This was just a fantasy I had when I played the game! (Heavenly Playgirl) Please enjoy this piece! It's about estimated 10 pages! This is something similar to Golden time, and Myself;Yourself due to the love over time/The conditions they're in (almost supernatural..?) Script if half/half Some of it was made by me and Some of it was already created.


Hello! This was just a fantasy I had when I played the game! (Heavenly Playgirl) Please enjoy this piece! It's about estimated 10 pages! This is something similar to Golden time, and Myself;Yourself due to the love over time. And the Conditions the characters are in. The characters I had given them different names! I'm sorry if you don't like them! I just had my own Japanese fantasy about this... and it didn't sound right when I used American names! Except the Main character (Umi was a chosen name since the game aloud you to change that part) This still goes along with the story-line the creator of the game created!Now about the Dialogue! Half and Half of it is made up and The other half of it is from the game! I couldn't find a way to put it in different words! And I apologize again! If you don't like it! (\\\\\TT_TT)/ Enjoy!\\(TT_TT/) (Subeteyoi = Allgood)

"Okachan! Wait! Okachan Wait!" The scene replays over and over. "Gomenasai Umika, You really are a good girl, I cannot pay for your life needs, you have to stay with your dad." Okachan shed no tears, or a bit of mercy. "Okachan! We can stay together can't we? I love Okachan to Otouchan!" Her back turned away from Umi "No… I'm sorry Umika.. Sayonara" The scene faded away while Umi screamed and cried for her to come back.

Six years later…

"Umika! Umika! Where are you?! Umika?!" A man in the shadows shouted out of panic. "BEEP! BEEP!" His cell phone alarmed. One message from his lovely daughter read…

"Dear Otouchan,

I can't stand it anymore you always bring those filthy women to our home! Now I understand what Okachan has been going through, and why she left you. I'm moving to Heavenhill, I'm so sick of you. Do not try to find me.

P.S. I'm taking your Unused car"

"Tch! That woman and now Umika!" Tears fell slowly down to the man's stache.

Two years later...

It's been two years since Umi has moved to Heavenhill. It's been better ever since Umi moved here; and since she moved here she's been no better than her own father. How she wished she could change herself. "Bleep! Your message 'Let's Breakup.' has been sent!" Umi's cell notifications alarmed. "Alright…" Umi sighed in front of the Green Cafe. "Umi! You did it again?!" A man's voice called for Umi. "Eh? Shigure? It's fine! I've done this more than the sum of our ages anyway!" Umi rubbed the back of her neck. "That's not the issue! Jeez!" Shigure scratched the back of his head, hanging his head down low with his long bangs that covered his face. "Have you ever thought about how it would feel if you were in that guy's position?" He looked at Umi, but she couldn't see his eyes. "No.. Don't to tell me what to do. You yourself never date anyone, right?" Shigure felt embarrassed. "I'm far more pro than you in this case." Umi scoffed. "Uhh.. Although I never date anyone I always have someone in my heart!" Shigure rebelled against her words. "One day, I will tell her how much I love her, and that she will always be my only one…" Umi could tell that those words were from his heart. "So…? Heh. Talking about love.. That's what you said. But, hey, I never knew you had someone you liked! Oh, pardon, did you just say 'love'? Who's the lucky girl?" Umi teased Shigure. "EH?! S-she.. is.. Umm.." His whole face turned into pale pink into a deep bright red. "Ah well, it's alright, you don't have to tell me. You're just as boring as ever haha.. But that's what I like about you." Umi smiled. Shigure was silent. "Hey you know what?" Umi had gotten close up to Shigure's face. "I think I know why there haven't been many girls noticing you!" Shigure gotten red, "Eh? Why so..?" Shigure Confused, "You should have your hair cut. Plus.. You're as girly as ever.. Why don't you remove your hairpins?" Umi moved away from his face. "But my hair is naturally messy.. That's why I'm using them. About the haircut.. I will think about it.." He removed his eyes away from Umi. "Hm! I definitely recommend it!" Umi gratefully smiled. "By the way, I've got to go! He should've finished his baseball game by now." Umi waved goodbye. "..You're up to someone else again..? Baseball Game? Don't tell me.. You're now going for that new popular guy?!" He looked surprised yet disappointed. "His names Makoto! Ma-Ko-To! And he's not someone else. He's different from every other guy that I've dated" Umi huffed. "Huh?!" Furiously Shigure wanted an explanation. "He's.. He's just different. Anyway, I'm going now. Later!" I ran to my car. "Umi! Wait a second!" 'If only you noticed how I feel about you..' was what Shigure thought.

Meanwhile Umi made it to the baseball field..

"Makoto!" She screamed as he noticed her looking for him. "Um.. Umi was it..?" He gave a cold gaze. "How was the game? I hope you won your team a ton of points!" Makoto sighed. "Hey.. why do you keep coming to me?" He seemed disturbed. "'Why?' Does it bother you?" Umi became aware of this question.. "What if it does..?" Makoto irritatedly looked away, "Anyway listen, I know you're never really serious about guys. You're just here to make me one of your jokes, aren't you?" He made his own assumption.

"WHAT?! Wait, you're wrong! A-Although I've always been like this.. but I'm really serious about you!" Umi felt a rough beating in her chest. "Seriously, another one of your jokes again.." A sad frown became of Umi's brightest smile. "N-No! You're wrong! I'm serious! You're different, Makoto-kun! I've.. I've always liked you.." He bowed "If that's how you really feel, then either way I'm sorry.." He then turned back to the field. "N-No.. Why..Why?" Umi shed several tears on her way back to her car. She drove back to the Green Cafe, where Shigure waited for her, "Umi?! Are you alright? You look kind of.. pale.."; "..No. I'm not fine at all.." Umi wiped her puffy eyes. "Hey! Tell me what happened?" He worried about Umi frantically.. "It's none of your business!" She raised her voice against Shigure. Shigure left shocked from Umi's sudden Rage. Umi then ran away back to her car. "U-Umi! OI!" He couldn't stop her.

Back in Umi's Car

Makoto… Umi sunk in deep regret… Why? She remembered his words along with Shigure's words. "If that's how you really feel, then either way I'm sorry..";"Uhh.. Although I never date anyone I always have someone in my heart!". Not paying any attention to the road. A man appeared in front of her car. Umi tried to avoid hitting him. BAM! A screech from the tires. Umi went unconscious. Why would such thing happen to me? Why? Maybe this is my fate.. No,it's not! This happened because of my own misbehavior's I should've known what I have been doing. How I wish I could have a second chance.. Is it too late..? A sudden light out of darkness flickered. W-who? Who is that? "Umi." a voice called out. "You're a sinner. You've hurt so many pure living hearts in the world. Thus, you have to pay the consequences." P-Pay..?! But, I don't have any money…! "Fool! .. It's the other consequence. It's regarding your path to heaven." Wait! What do you mean? I.. I died, didn't I? Does that mean.. I'm not going to heaven? "That's right. That's why you must pay for what you've done." No! No! I don't want.. I don't want.. Onegai.. Onegai..! I.. I did all of that because I don't want to get hurt.. Just like what Mom had felt all this time.. "Even so.. It's all your fault for not considering your demeanor's. However, you should be grateful! For I have come to give you second chance." S-Second chance..? "It is true. You've been given a second chance. Live now. However, you have to make up your life and find a true love in order to fulfill your second chance." Wait! What do you mean? Does that mean I'm still alive..? "Temporarily.. Yes. You will still reside in your mortal body. For more information, come to the church. Speak to the blonde man with the red eyes. He will guide you through fulfilling your second chance." Church..?

Suddenly the darkness faded..

Umi was back to the colored world. It was quiet. Umi awoke to a ceiling. "Where am I..?" Lying in a bed, with wire plug onto her arms. "..Hos.. pital..?" Things became clear to her now, that car crash; the man; the fight with Shigure; Makoto too.. "OH! You're awake?! W-What a miracle!" a man shouted. He had Blue hair glasses that protected his emerald eyes. "Um.. You're.."; "A-And you can talk too?! ..This is really weird. But I'm just very grateful that you're fine." The man was relieved for some other reason.. "Are you, a doctor?" Umi guessed by the white coat he wore. "Ah! Gomenasai! Mh! I am the doctor here. Do you remember what happened? the car accident? You were unconscious for 3 days! I think you're the luckiest person to have woken up and already speaking… amazing, well that's what I think anyways."; "I don't know.. I was supposed to be dead" Umi felt her hands touching. "I think God has given you a second chance." He chuckled, "Second chance..? AH, RIGHT! The Church! I've got to go to the church!" Umi forgotten about the dream. "EH?! OI WAIT! YOU STILL HAVE TO TAKE SOME REST!" The Doctor Shouted, but Umi had already exited the Hospital. "Eh?! She's already able to run like that? Really is a miracle.." The doctor sighed.

Meanwhile at the Church..

"..Speak to the blonde man with.. red eyes?" She looked around the Church. "Umi! I've been waiting for you!" a very gentle voice caught Umi's attention. "That's right." That blonde priest smiled gently. "Ore wa Angelo Carroll! I am an angel who was sent to guide you through fulfilling your second chance!" White feathers fell from the sky, when Umi laid eyes upon Angelo He had wings hanging from his back. They stretched throughout the entire church building. "A-Angel?! Wait! I really don't understand! What in the world happened to me?" Umi fascinated by his wings. "Well, You died.. exactly. But you have too much sin's you're unable to pass on through the heaven gates" He discreetly answered. "Wait.., does that mean I'm going to hell?" Umi again panicked. "Not really.. Well, I don't know about that. All I know is that you've been given a second chance and you must live this second life trying to find a new love."; "Really?" Angelo nodded with a smile. "You have been given 5 weeks of human time in order to fulfill that life. So you must find true love within that time. That means it must be mutual sincere love between you and your partner. It's nothing like what you've done all this time." He pointed out to Umi, still Umi was at a loss. Umi gritted her teeth, "Why does it have to be..";"Hmm? Finding true love? I believe it's your most difficult thing to do. That's a lesson that you have to learn from all the sins that you've committed." Umi sat head in her knees, "So.. What will happen if I do it?"; "Of course you will be able to enter the gate to heaven after that!" He laughed his bright face shining upon the gloomy and confused Umi. "So.. Does that mean I will still die if I succeed after the 5th week?" Angelo's smile suddenly faded.. "Ah..! Well.. That's.. certainly. But it's even better than being trapped and haunting in this world, right?" Umi then almost doubted his words. "Err.. But how can I find a true love in just 5 weeks time?" Umi hadn't thought about it until she saw Makoto in her mind.. She knew that if it wasn't him she wouldn't know what she'd do.. "You'll be fine, you have friends since this is still your body! There are still many cute and nice guys here in Heavenhill!"; "Eh?!" Umi sighed "Well wish me luck.."; "AH! Umi-san! Don't forget! Don't cheat on the guys!" For some reason that had gotten Umi pissed off. Umi stormed out of the church. "Jeez! A weird Angel appeared out of nowhere and gives me a mission..it must be true.. I must find somebody before the end of the 5th week.." All then Umi remembered. "AH! THE TREATMENT FEES AT THE HOSPITAL!" She rushed towards the Hospital.

Meanwhile at the Hospital..

"Oi! Kimi! You're back?" The Doctor greeted Umi through the door of her room. "You shouldn't have run away like that! You need to rest more!"; "Forget about that! My treatment fees!" Umi breathing heavily. "About that, no worries! Your friend came here just after the accident. He paid a lot and begged me to save you no matter how high the fee's were." He notified me "Friend?" Umi thought to herself… "Shigure?!"; "Well he said he was your friend. I don't remember his name but he had his right eye cover by his really long bangs!" He tried to describe him. "Where is he now doc?"; "I believe he said the church..?" Umi bowed; "Arigato! See you later!" Umi rushed to the church.. Again.

At the Church..

"Umi? Is that you? You.. Wait.. Don't tell me you.." Shigure surprised looking at Umi. "I'm no ghost Shigure. I'm alive. Here." Umi still out of breath. "Really?! Oh my god.. For real? I.. I can't believe it" He suddenly moved towards to her and hugged her with such great power. 'He's so strong?!' "Um.. about the fees, thanks for paying for them.. I think it was due to your prayer that I'm here now. Arigato, Shigure!" Shigure cried. "Jeez Don't cry anymore, Ya Crybaby!" Umi petted Shigure's brown hair. "I'm Not crying!" embarrassed yet grateful for her life. "Though, Shigure, I really owe you my life.. Arigato.." She hugged Shigure tighter. Umi cleared her throat "Alright! Right now I have to get home and rest, okay?" She moved away from Shigure. "Do you need me to walk you home?"; "It's fine I'm okay!" "Are you sure? Alright then.. See you, Umi!" He smiled still teary from Umi's recovery. 'It really is a miracle' Shigure thought to himself.

The next day..

"Umi! Thank god you're okay! I'm so glad you're fine!"; "I am too.." Shigure's face was shining so sat down in class, Shigure sat beside me. "You know when I was a kid I always skipped church. But now days I always go every Sunday. "Jeez you're such a lazy kid Shigure!" Umi face palmed herself. Shigure chuckled, "Even you are much more lazier than me, aren't you?!" He smiled differently, or that's what Umi thought. "I feel like getting new hairpins, my Old ones are kind of losing their grip" Shigure mentioned. "Perhaps The mall sells some good ones!" "Really?! Then I'll go buy some later today!" He looked a Umi with a strange face. Umi blushed.

The whole day Shigure spoke to Umi, and Umi surprisingly listened. On Saturday Umi met Shigure at the Green Cafe. "Shigure?";"Umi?!" The both of them shocked by the sight of each other. A sudden smile revealed onto Umi's face "Hey! Did you just get a new haircut?!" Shigure blushed "Ah.. This.. uh.. Yeah.."; "It's so not you!" Shigure's face got redder. "Well.. you recommended me to get one so.. I decided to get my bangs cut."; "So how have you been? You're doing fine aren't you?" Umi looked down, "Ah.. mh.. I'm doing good.."; "That's great!" I could see Shigure's blue eyes now, they were beautiful. I didn't know if I should tell him about my second life.. "Umi? ..Is.. Is everything alright?" Shigure's Beautiful eyes had a serious look to it. "Ah! I'm fine I was just thinking about something.." 'I don't think it was the right time for him to know yet.. I must wait a little longer..' Umi sighed. "You sure? You seemed troubled with something, don't hesitate to ask me for help, alright?" Still serious looking.. He looked like a man.. well he is one.. Isn't he? That made Umi relieved, she giggled "Arigato Crybaby, I'm so glad to have you as my best friend." Umi smiled a big smile. His serious face went away with a wash of red cheeks "Jeez! Don't call me that anymore!" Shigure sighed.. "Why do you always call me a crybaby?!" Umi laughed even more. "How can I make you see me as a guy that you can always rely on?" Shigure closed his eyes. "A man.. Huh.." Umi Stopped laughing. "Ah! S-Sorry! just forget about it!" Shigure got even redder. "Ah! I just remembered! I've got to take care of something! See you later! Umi!" Shigure left in a dash. 'Bye bye!' was what Umi wanted to say..

The next day..

Ah.. tomorrow is Monday.. Let's go visit Angelo-san.. 'Eh?' Umi spotted Shigure "Shigure!" Umi whisper/shouted "Umi..?" Shigure replied. "Hey Umi tomorrow I was thinking about skipping class, I know it's bad but still.."; "So when you do take me with you okay" Umi winked at Shigure. They both laughed. "SHHH!" Angelo shushed them, "We're in the middle of prayers!" They laughed a little quieter. Shigure got silent.. He stared at me.. "Hey! Shigure! Why can't you stop thinking about me for a second?" I smiled. "EH?! UM I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD I THINK ABOUT YOU? I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT GETTING NEW HAIRPINS!" He was so red, Umi thought about how adorable he was.

The next day at School..

"Hey Umi.."; "What is it?" Umi laid her head on her desk. "Do you ever get that feeling that the priest there is an angel?" 'hmm has he noticed…' "Well believe it or not.. He's an angel.." Shigure laughed aloud, "If he was an angel I'd prefer him to be a female angel" He covered his mouth. "You know, I kinda like my new hairstyle!"; "Hm.. but I don't I kinda miss your old bangs.. You just get all kinds of attention lately.. especially from other girls.." Umi hadn't noticed how much envy in her words were shown. "Eh?" Shigure laughed. "Yeah I do too, but this one suits me a lot better don't you think?"; "Hmph!" 'Stupid Shigure..' "Are you going to the baseball field after this..?"; "What? I don't think so, Why?"; "Hmm.. No reason.. Just asking." Shigure blushed. I haven't seen you around with any boys lately..why is that?" Shigure curious. "I'm tired of being a playgirl.." Umi sighed, "You?! Tired?" Shigure burst out laughing. "It's not April fools day is it?" he said sarcastically and kept laughing.. Umi then started getting mad and a bit disappointed in Shigure.. "And here I thought you were different for a change too…" Umi mumbled to herself. She got up and walked out of the classroom. "Eh, Umi? where are you going? Umi?" He followed her out of the classroom. "Hey it's nothing personal! I'm sorry! Hey! Where you goin?" Umi ignored Shigure's apologies. "Jeez Umi! I was just surprised by your answer! Please don't be mad!" Shigure still going on. Umi quickly stopped, and turned to Shigure. SLAP! Umi's hand flew across Shigure's face. "It was personal..!" Umi with her adorable furrowed brows and angry face had dashed off to her apartment. "What just happened.." Shigure touch his own cheek. 'All I wanted was him to support me really.. stupid Cry baby..'

On Friday at the Green Cafe..

"Umi!" Shigure shouts to greet her when he see's her at the Green Cafe. She intentionally ignores him. She puts her cap on, and walks in the opposite direction. "Umi! Why are you running?!" Shigure goes after her, Umi walks a little faster. "Umi!" Almost running Shigure trips. And falls onto his face, he sat up his nose bleeding. Umi noticed he'd fallen. "OW! Ah crap I'm bleeding.." Shigure trying to stop the bleeding. Umi worriedly runs to his side with her white handkerchief. She covers his nose with the handkerchief, "Ah! Umi your Cloth!" She pinches his nose to stop the bleeding. "It's fine.. Cry baby idiot" Umi's eyes were kept unrevealed head down. "..You're.." A voice from above the both of them had been heard. Shigure looked up at the person, "Ah! You're-!"; "..Makoto.." Umi had softly said. "Oi.. Umi I heard about the accident.. are you alright?" Umi nodded.. "Wait.. Am I interrupting something..?" Umi shook her head, "No, nothing.. Let's go." Umi gotten up and took hold of Makoto's arm. "Eh? You sure..? Anyways why are you so close to me?!" Shigure left on the ground with Umi's bloody stained handkerchief, "Umi your cloth-!"; "Keep it!" Umi Replied. 'So.. She lied to me about going to the baseball field huh.. for some reason I feel like i should have saw that coming.. after all, that time..' Shigure felt his chest tighten. 'I wonder if they're dating.. I really am no better than Umi.. God! I'm so stupid! Stupid!' Shigure pounded the ground with his fist tears fled from his eyes. 'Why did it have to be him..?!'.

That following Sunday..

Umi is still mad at Shigure.. their next meeting was at the church. 'If that day happened again.. what should I have said..?' Shigure kept thinking.. "Shigure.." Shigure heard Umi's voice, but he thought it was in his head. "Shigure.." again Umi's voice reoccurred. "Cry baby!" He snapped out of his daze. "Eh?! U-Umi?!" He stuttered, "Um! Umi! About the other day! What I should have said-!"; "It's fine.. I'm over it, I'm sorry for ignoring you-" Shigure interrupted her "No! I'm the one at fault! I should have said that I meant it in a supportive way, I didn't mean to doubt you, what's a best friend if they don't even trust their friends.. I'm really sorry! Umi please forgive me!" Shigure got on his hand and knees. Umi stunned, smiled, and relieved that their friendship wasn't over. "Shigure.. arigato.."; "Hey.. Umi, if i said.. I wanted to be one of them.. Do you think you'd be happy?" Shigure asked anonymously.. "Eh?!" Umi had gotten red. "Well.. you see.. I never really thought about it that way.. that's way too embarrassing! Unfair!" He red face was too cute. 'If it really were the case.. I'd probably be dumped right away.. I'm not that interesting as all the other guys she's dated.." Shigure gave a half-hearted smile. 'Maybe I'll give up on her and keep being friends.. that's what's best for us.. right?' Umi calmed down, 'Maybe now's the right time to tell Shigure about my second life..'; "Shigure.." Shigure looked at Umi, "Um.. the thing is.. Do you remember when I had that accident..?"; "Of course! How could I forget..?!" He added. "Well you see, that day I should have died.." Shigure's eyes widened. "I had this dream before I woke up from the hospital.. and there was this light that had said that I'm being given a second chance in life.. and it said that in this life I must find true love.. and so on." Shigure blushed a little.. "So Umi.. as in love.. you mean..?" Umi nodded.. "That is.. I.. still am not sure.." Umi blushed very roughly, and turned away from Shigure.. "But you and Makoto-san! Weren't you-?"; "Th-That was just something to make you realize how I felt about you.. but you.." Umi covered her mouth. "I'm not in love with Makoto-kun.. But he helped me realize that I'm not alone in this big world or selfishness.."; "Umi.. I.. Never mind.. I hope you find someone suited for you, and loves you like a queen!" Shigure is too naive.. "Um.. Shigure about that.. actually I..-" Shigure interrupted again. "Ah sorry I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Shigure let his head down. 'Did I just see him crying?' Umi thought to herself..

Wednesday at the Mall..

"Ahh.." Umi Sighed. 'I haven't spoken to Shigure since Sunday I even called his cell phone.. He's been talking to other pretty girls too.. I feel like our roles are switching.. I miss that Cry baby...' Umi felt her chest tighten. She then walked into the WTH Store to buy Shigure a cosplay costume they said they'd go as. She passed by the cinema and spotted Shigure with a a group. There were only 2 guys besides Shigure, and more girls than the boys themselves. 'Eh?! Even outside of school he's surrounded by chicks?! This fucking kid!' Umi felt enraged. "Shigure!" Umi stormed towards him. "A-Ah-! U-Umi?! Um! This isn't what it looks like!"; "What exactly does it look like?!" Umi Interrogated him. "Eh? Um..-!"; "Ehh? Shi-chan? Who is this? Your girlfriend?" A girl beside him asked. "E-Eh?! Um No she's-!"; "Jeez! Why didn't you say so?" 'Shigure?! Who the hell is this prick? Eh?! 'Shi-chan' ?! "Oh..? So.. 'Shi-chan'.. Enjoying your date?" Umi gave Shigure an enraged undercover smile that was coded 'I'm going to beat your ass for not answering my calls'. Shigure felt chills just thinking about it. "Hey Shi-chan why don't you just tell her to go away? She's sounds like your mom, you said you didn't have break's didn't you?" 'He?! No Break's?! I do not act like his mother! I'm the one that makes him cry! That damn Cry baby Idiot! He's so gonna get it later..' Umi Scoffed. "Here 'Shi-chan'!" Umi scarcely hands him the bag with his cosplay outfit. "Nene! Call me when you want to explain this, okay?" 'Her Smile is so scary today…' Shigure felt chills with each smile Umi gave him. "Jeez that stupid Cry baby.."

That night Shigure didn't call Umi at all..

The fourth week on Wednesday at the cinema..

"Umi!" Shigure called, "Shigure?" 'Crap I'm supposed to be mad..' "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to miss you.."; "What is it?" Umi looked away from Shigure. "Um! First off! My phone.. I'm sorry I didn't call! That girl from the other day pushed me by the lake for rejecting her, and my phone ended up being at the bottom of it.." Umi felt kind of relieved that he wasn't doing it on purpose.. "So..'Shi-chan' what's second?" Umi teased Shigure. "S-Second!" He blushed really hard. "I wanted to ask.. you about something.." He looked down, "What is it?" Umi looked at his sapphire eyes. "I know I always ask but do you still have feelings for that baseball guy?" He looked straight into Umi's eyes, which made her blush. 'This idiot is so naive.. why do I even try..?' "Why do you ask?"; "Please just answer me Umi! If you had to choose between me or that baseball guy! Who would you have chosen..?" Shigure getting close to me, forcibly grabbing onto my arms.. "Are you saying that I'm friend zoning you?" Shigure froze. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! CRAP GOTTA LOOK THAT UP IN THE DICTIONARY!' "Um! please just forget this moment!" Umi's eyes widened.. "That idiot doesn't know that her just unconsciously confessed to me?!" 'I'm so embarrassed! But I'm so happy! This means.. our feelings are mutual?!' Umi covered her face.

That Thursday after..

Umi was invited out by Shigure with only two days left to spare. Shigure sat next to Umi silently.. "Shigure..?" Shigure looked at the sidewalk where his feet were. "Umi.. I can't believe it.. you're going to leave me in two days.. I'm going to miss you so much.." Umi felt a tighten in her chest.. "Shigure would you stop saying that stuff? We're on a date aren't we? Jeez you Cry baby!"; "Ah gomen Umi.. You must be sad too.. Look at me, going around sighing because you're leaving.. I guess you must be sad too.." Shigure gently smiled at Umi. "I'm not sad! I'm alright!" Umi kept strong. "Because when I'm with you I don't need anything else, I just want to be with you.. So.. let's make our last memories with each other a good one!" Umi shouted as if she were giving a speech to a gang of thugs. Shigure nodded. "Eh?! That guy over there is about to drink the water?! I better go warn him!" Umi ran off to warn the man, "Am I the only one that doesn't feel like this is a date..?" Shigure shrugged.

Monday of the 5th week..

"You know..Umi.. I've wondered.. what do you think about me..?" He blushed. "I like you a lot.." Umi look at his hands. "Really?! I.. I like you a lot too! O..Of course as friends!" there was hesitation in his voice.. "Shigure.. not as friends.. You know this too. It's more than like, I.. I like-like you.." Umi raised her hand to his cheek. "I want to be with you, for as long as I live! But I can't.. My life is coming to an end.. Gomenasai.." Umi shed tears of love and despair. "Umi.." Shigure raised his hand to hers, and used his other to pull her in closer to his face." A passionate gentle feel between their lips, like a touch between fingers intertwining. "I.. Like you too.." Shigure Said in a soft-whispering voice. "The two held each other in both their arms, not wanting to part.. "You stupid Crybaby.." Umi fled into tears, hiding her face in his arms. "As I thought, I really don't want to go..!" Umi squeezed Shigure tighter.. "All this time, ever since you we got into that fight I really couldn't stop thinking about you.." Shigure swept the tears from her eyes, hugging her very tightly until she felt like floating away. "Umi.. I really am going to miss you.." Tears fell from his cheek to hers. "Jeez don't cry Crybaby!" Umi teased him; "I'm really going to miss you calling me that too.." He held on to his dear heart.

Sunday of the 5th Week..

"Hey Umi do you remember when we first met?" Shigure asked, "Of course, how could I forget?!" They both laughed. "You bumped into me on the the first day I moved here!" She smiled. "And I don't regret it a single bit!" Shigure chuckled. Umi kissed his cheek, "I don't either.."

The flashback started..

"Okay guys today we have a new student here from Okinawa! Please introduce yourself!" The teacher presented. "Hello everybody! My names S******** Umi! Please get along with me!" She bowed her head. Suddenly the classroom door slid open. A boy came through, and ran into Umi while still introducing herself. The class laughed. "Jeez Shigure! You know you should cut your hair sometime! This wouldn't have happened if you could see through both eyes!" the teacher scolded him. "I'm so sorry Umi-chan!"; "It's really alright!" Umi giggled. Thee boy with the long bangs bowed to me. "Here!" the boy looked dazed.. though Umi couldn't see his eyes.. "They're hairpins! Use them!" He didn't know how to put them in. She laughed "Like this!" His beautiful blue eye was revealed. Although it didn't show much, it was stunning. "Ari.. gato.." He said in a low tone voice. "Don't mention it!" They both smiled at each other.

The flashback had ended..

"I will never forget that day" Umi held Shigure tightly. "I know I said a lot of bad stuff that other day before my accident.. I'm really sorry!"; "Umi now's not the time to be apologizing! I love you even if you do get mad or if you are being cruel in anyway, I love you." He soft pressed his lips against hers. "I will never get used to that.." Umi blushed brightly. "I don't think I will either.. I still can't believe I even did that.." He blushed as much as she did. "You know I'd never asked you to love me back.. even so.. you stay by my side..? Why?" Shigure staring into her eyes. "I'd like to say our feelings are mutual, and that you really are a big Cry baby but you are just an Idiot for not noticing that sooner, you know?" Umi laughed. "I love you.. Umi…" Shigure pressed his lips against her forehead. "I know.." Umi smiled with no tears to shed. For they had already spilled to their limit.

That night everything ended.. Umi had reached the given amount of time..

I guess this is it.. the end.. for me anyway.. Inside this dying light of mine.. I won't forget these 5 weeks that were given to me.. even if I wasn't forgiven.. It felt shorter than I had imagined.. I should be able to die in piece now right? just gone..? or perhaps I'll get a subconscious message like the last time.. I didn't even get to say goodbye to everyone… There was so much I could have done.. Next time.. If I open my eyes... Where will I be..? What will I feel..?

Umi opened her eyes..

'Huh?!' Umi looked around. 'This is my room?!' She began to cry 'I don't understand I should be dead by now?!' A sudden knock on her door. "UMI?! UMI?!" Could that be..? "SHIGURE?! IT'S OPEN!" Umi ran to open the door. "Umi!" Shigure tear as always fled to hug Umi. "You're alright! You're still here! Thank goodness!"; "Perhaps.. I haven't said everything to you yet.." Umi blushed.. "Shigure.. Arigato! You did everything for my sake, and you had given me the chance to actually love someone.. You even gave me a reason to want to live!.. Arigato!.. Arigato! I love you.. Shigure!" The sadness in her heart and the love overflowed through her. "Umi.. I love you too. I love Umi a lot! I've loved you ever since I met you!" Shigure squeezed Umi. "Arigato Shigure, now I can go without any great! I'll never! ever! ever! have to regret meeting you! Arigato! Sayonara!" **Happiness is only ever temporary**. "Sayonara..! Umi!" But in Umi's case.. it might just be **extended**..

It was back into the light..

Arigato.. Light that had given me life.. "For the sincere love that you've ever given this life.. for every first time in this life, You deserve the best miracle! Umika Subeteyoi! **Live** your **Gift**! **Live** your **Life**!"

Again.. Color?!

'Feathers?' "A-Angelo?!"; in her room stood the Angel. "Surprise!" He shouted "Because you had found true mutual sincere love! You have been given your life! A full! Human! Life!"; "What?! But you never said anything about it?!" Umi shocked unlike never before. "Of course!" Angelo chuckled "It wouldn't be fun if you knew!" Umi was filled with happiness. "Anyways, you really shouldn't be here with me right now, you gotta be somewhere with someone, and you know who that is right?" He smiled gently like the first day they met. "Th-Thank you Angel Carroll! I will never forget you! and what have done for me!" Umi praised Angelo. She ran off to find Shigure. "Of course! You would never forget such a handsome angel like me!" He laughed. "Now it's time to go home, and receive my father's praise.." The angel faded away into the light of the sun..

Two years passed..

Umi and Shigure graduated from Heavenhill high school, and another miracle occurred that Umi never would have thought about.. She had gotten a call from her Otouchan… And Okachan… They had gotten back together again! Otouchan had said that he had regretted everything he'd done to Umi and her Okachan. He'd chosen to spend the rest of his life with Okachan and Umi. A few years after Umi finished her Undergraduate study, Shigure proposed to Umi. Her parents were very happy for her. Umi ended up marrying her precious best friend. A mutual love about a boy and a girl who really were grateful for such a wonderful **Life** …

 **The End..?**

You've gotten this far?! If you didn't... Thanks for at least reading the end... (TT_TT)

I appreciate the time you took to at least look into this! I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to go! and about the characters! and Dialogue!

Please Recommend this for other readers too! -ZombeeChan


End file.
